


[Podfic of] Wild Goose Chase

by aethel-multivoice (aethel), blackglass, klb, luvtheheaven, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel-multivoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: full-cast podfic of a fic by afterandalasiaAuthor's notes: ...so I'll just quote the person who explained this nicely on tumblr.“Soulmate AU where one person finds a goose who leads them to the other person. The difficulty comes in not being mauled by a goose.”





	[Podfic of] Wild Goose Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Goose Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024770) by [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia). 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://silverandblue.teacuppodfic.com/podfic/other/Wild-Goose-Chase.mp3) | **Size:** 9.5 MB | **Duration:** 12:01
| 

Cover Art by silverandblue.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Cast list:  
Narrator—klb  
Mal—wingedwords  
Ben—aethel  
Evie—luvtheheaven  
Carlos—reena_jenkins  
Jay—shmaylor  
Lonnie—blackglass  
Soulmate Geese of Enforcement—silverandblue


End file.
